Wenn das Herz mit einem anderen schläft
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Ja, jeden verdammten Tag und jede verdammte Nacht war er dort drin. Und seit jedem verdammten Tag und jener verdammten Nacht stimme einfach gar nichts mehr.


_Ha! Ich erobere eine neues Fandom! :D_

_Bis jetzt habe ich es nie gewagt eine Geschichte zu Dragonball Z zu schreiben, doch in diesem Sommer hat mich tatsächlich eine Idee überrumpelt, die unbedingt zu Papier gebracht werden wollte._

_Ich hoffe, dass ich damit vielen Freude bereiten werde, die am Ende mir eine Freude bereiten, indem sie einen Kommentar hinterlassen. :)_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Eure Tanya_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wenn das Herz mit einem anderen schläft<strong>_

Der Vorhang tanzte langsam zum warmen Wind der Nacht. Sobald sie Bulmas Haut streiften, begannen sie ein angenehmes Kritzeln darauf auszulösen. Yamchu trug ebenfalls seinen Teil zu dem wohligen Gefühl bei, das durch ihren Körper strömte. Seine Lippen wanderten langsam ihren Hals entlang und bedeckten dort die empfindliche Haut mit sanften Küssen. Der Druck seines nackten Oberkörpers auf dem ihren gab ihr das Gefühl, nicht mehr lange warten zu können. Wenn er nicht augenblicklich richtig über sie herfallen würde, würde sie sicherlich den Verstand verlieren.

Yamchu dachte aber nicht im geringsten daran ihrer stummen Aufforderung nachzukommen, als Bulma ihren Unterkörper enger an ihn drückte. Stattdessen lösten sich seine Lippen von ihrer Haut und er fixierte sie mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen.

„Grins nicht so", erwiderte Bulma spitz. „Du würdest besser daran tun, wenn du dich konzentrieren würdest. Vielleicht wäre dann der Sex bes-"

Unerwartet erfüllte ein lauter Knall die Nachtluft und eine Sekunde später folgte ein Schrei.

„Vegeta!", zischte Bulma verärgert.

Sie stieß Yamchu von sich und eilte zu ihrem Zimmerfenster. Von dort aus hatte sie einen guten Blick auf den Gravitationsraum. Glücklicherweise sah er im schwachen Licht des Mondes noch unversehrt aus. Beinahe hatte sie schon mit einer erneuten Explosion gerechnet. Nur die Lichtblitze, die durch die Fenster drangen, ließen erahnen, was hinter den Mauern dieser Raumkapsel vor sich ging. Vegeta trainierte. Jeden verdammten Tag und jede verdammte Nacht.

„Irgendwann jagt er noch das ganze Gelände in die Luft", murrte Bulma.

Sie wandte sich wieder Yamchu zu, der sie lediglich mit einem finsteren Blick betrachtete. „Vielleicht solltest ja du dich besser konzentrieren, dann wäre der Sex besser", erwiderte er mit einer beinahe kalten Stimme.

Überrascht sah sie ihn an und kam wieder auf das Bett zu. „Ach komm schon, das war doch nicht ernst gemeint."

Bulma streifte sich die Träger ihres dünnen Nachthemds über die Schultern und warf ihm einen verführerischen Blick zu. „Willst du jetzt ernsthaft beleidigt sein? Du verpasst das Beste."

„Ich weiß etwas noch besseres." Demonstrativ drehte Yamchu ihr den Rücken zu und kuschelte sich in die Kissen. „Schlafen."

„Das meinst du wirklich ernst?", fragte Bulma verdutzt. Normalerweise reagierte er auf ihre spitzen Bemerkungen nie so empfindlich. Sie kroch wieder zu ihm unter die Bettdecke und schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken. „Hey, das war ein Witz."

„Natürlich meine ich das ernst. Ich will schlafen."

Yamchus Tonfall war dabei so kalt, dass Bulma es für das beste hielt, nichts mehr darauf zu erwidern. Langsam ließ sie seinen Oberkörper wieder los und drehte ihm ebenfalls den Rücken zu. Vom Gravitationsraum drangen immer noch Kampfgeräusche in ihr Zimmer. Ja, jeden verdammten Tag und jede verdammte Nacht war er dort drin. Und seit jedem verdammten Tag und jener verdammten Nacht stimme einfach gar nichts mehr. Es dauerte lange, bis Bulma die Augen schließen konnte und der Schlaf sie mitnahm.

* * *

><p>„Ich habe Hunger", begrüßte Bulma Vegetas mürrische Stimme gebieterisch.<p>

Bulma stöhnte genervt auf, dachte jedoch nicht im geringsten daran von ihrem Mikroskop aufzusehen. Gerade war sie mit einer wichtigen Untersuchung beschäftigt, bei der sie wirklich keine Ablenkung gebrauchen konnte. Und erst recht nicht einen masochistischen Saiyajin, der nur an sich dachte.

„Ich habe keine Zeit", erwiderte Bulma. „Hast du schon mal auf die Uhr gesehen? Es ist zehn Uhr. Steh das nächste Mal gefälligst auf, wenn wir alle frühstücken. Ich wecke dich immerhin nicht umsonst."

Vegeta schien Bulmas neuste Forschung sicherlich egal zu sein. „Zieh diesen verdammten weißen Kittel aus und bind dir eine Schürze um. Deine Mutter ist nicht da und ich habe Hunger!"

Bulma verfluchte ihre Eltern, dass sie ausgerechnet jetzt zu einem Wochenende auf dem Land aufgebrochen sind. Von entspannen und erholen haben sie gefaselt, als würden sie das sowieso nicht schon die ganze Zeit tun und außerdem hat ihre Mutter ihr noch verheißungsvoll zugezwinkert, während sie ihr und Yamchu zum Abschied ein schönes Wochenende gewünscht hatte. Es sah ihnen ähnlich, dass es Berechnung war, sie ausgerechnet jetzt alleine zu lassen. Der Plan ging jedoch vollkommen nach hinten los: Yamchu war aus unerfindlichen Gründen seit gestern Nacht beleidigt und ging ihr aus dem Weg und noch dazu musste sie sich jetzt mit dem launischen Vegeta rumschlagen.

Bulmas Verärgerung ließ sie nun doch ihr Mikroskop vergessen. Sie legte geräuschvoll ihre Brille auf dem Tisch ab, während sie sich erhob und die Hände in die Hüften stemmte. „Ich. Habe. Keine. Zeit. Wie beschränkt bist du eigentlich, dass ich immer alles wiederholen muss?"

Vegetas Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. „Vergiss nicht, wen du vor dir hast", zischte er bedrohlich.

„Du weißt, dass mir das vollkommen schnuppe ist", entgegnete Bulma entschlossen und deutete Richtung Tür. „Du weißt, wo der Kühlschrank steht. Bedien dich. Mein Haus, meine Regeln – Prinz bist du woanders."

Wie so oft schien Vegeta hin- und hergerissen zwischen purer Wut und Fassungslosigkeit, dass sie es tatsächlich wagte, so mit ihm zu sprechen. Noch ehe er seine Fassungslosigkeit überwinden konnte und ausflippte, betrat Yamchu hinter ihm das Labor.

„Ihr streitet?", stellte er mit einem Blick auf sie beide fest.

Normalerweise suchte Yamchu in solchen Momenten immer nach ihrem Blick, um zu überprüfen, ob Vegeta ihr nichts getan hatte. Dieses Mal sah er ihr jedoch nicht einmal richtig in die Augen, sondern blieb distanziert und betrachtete die Szene mit kühler Miene.

„Tun wir nicht", erwiderte Bulma trotzig. Für seine Kühle hätte sie ihn am liebsten viergeteilt.

„Gut", sagte Yamchu. Plötzlich blickte er ihr dann doch in die Augen. Immer noch kühl, aber auch furchtbar ernst – und genauso ernst war der Tonfall in seiner Stimme, als er sagte: „Wir müssen reden." Erwartungsvoll sah er zu Vegeta hinüber. „Vegeta?"

Wenn auch recht wiederwillig und leise vor sich hinschimpfend, kam Vegeta tatsächlich Yamchus Auforderung nach. Bulma wäre es jedoch am liebsten gewesen, wenn er nicht das Labor verlassen hätte. Die kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit Vegeta waren ihr tausendmal lieber, als die neuerdings angespannte und kühle Stimmung zwischen Yamchu und ihr. Zumal sie in diesem Moment wirklich kein gutes Gefühl hatte und sich sicher war, dass sie dieses Gespräch im Grunde nicht führen wollte.

Bulma verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn gespannt an. „Was hast du zu sagen?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich mich verabschieden. Pool und ich werden gehen. Wir suchen uns einen neuen Ort zum Trainieren, damit wir stärker werden können."

Bulma spürte regelrecht, wie ihre Gesichtszüge entglitten. Yamchu zeigte so viel Härte und Herzlosigkeit, dass sie seine Worte noch einige Male in ihrem Kopf abspielen lassen musste, um wirklich deren Sinn zu verstehen. Das Ergebnis blieb jedoch immer dasselbe: Yamchu verließ sie.

„W-ie meinst du das?", fragte Bulma nach einige Sekunden fassungslos, in denen sie nach ihrer Stimme gesucht hatte.

Yamchus Beweggründe waren einleuchtend, auch wenn sie nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte, warum er Capsule Corporation nicht als geeigneten Trainingsplatz empfand, wenn sogar Vegeta hier trainierte. Aber das es ausgerechnet schon heute sein musste, verstand sie ganz und gar nicht. Genauso wenig, wie die Tatsache, dass er nicht einmal mit ihr darüber gesprochen hatte, sondern ihr sofort das Ergebnis seiner Entscheidung präsentierte.

Bulma holte tief Luft, um ihren Ärger über seinen Alleingang zu unterdrücken. Wenn sie ihn jetzt anschreien würde, würde sie Yamchu wahrscheinlich noch schneller vertreiben. Obwohl er eigentlich eine ordentliche Standpauke verdient hatte.

„Hör zu, ich verstehe, dass du stärker werden willst und wir nicht mehr viel Zeit haben, bis die Cyborgs kommen, aber das kannst du doch nicht einfach so alleine entscheiden? Ich bin immerhin deine Freundin!"

„Die Entscheidung ist getroffen", entgegnete Yamchu unbeeindruckt. „Du musst dich auch jetzt nicht mehr mit etwas auseinander setzen, was du eigentlich gar nicht willst und ich kann mich vollkommen aufs Training konzentrieren."

„Hör auf diesen Schwachsinn zu reden und sprich endlich Klartext!", schrie Bulma, die angesichts seiner Sturheit nun doch ihre Wut nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. „Was ist eigentlich dein Problem und was sollte ich nicht wollen?"

Yamchu schüttelte doch den Kopf und wandte sich um, um ihr verstehen zu geben, dass das Gespräch hiermit für ihn beendet war. Bulma konnte nicht fassen, was gerade geschah. Für sie war noch lange nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen!

„Wenn du jetzt gehst, ausgerechnet heute, dann ist es vorbei, verstanden?" Auf ihre Wut folgte allmählich Verzweiflung, die Bulma keine andere Möglichkeit ließ, als Yamchu zu drohen. Mit den aufkeimenden Tränen in ihren Augen wurde ihr bewusst, dass das wirklich das Aus für ihre Beziehung bedeutete. „Ich will nicht mehr", fügte sie mit inzwischen schon tränenerstickter Stimme hinzu.

„Dann war es das. Du bist frei."

„Yamchu!" Bulma stürzte auf Yamchu zu und packte ihn am Handgelenk, noch ehe er den Raum verlassen konnte. Energisch zwang sie ihn dazu, dass er ihr ins Gesicht sah, indem sie ihn grob wieder zu sich umdrehte. „Was soll das heißen? Bin ich dir denn gar nichts mehr wert, so dass du unsere Beziehung einfach wegwirfst?"

Yamchus kühle Fassade begann zu bröckeln und allmählich hatte auch er mit Wut und Verzweiflung zu hadern. „Du bist mir _zu_ viel wert, so sieht es aus! Nicht du willst diesen Mist nicht mehr, sondern ich!" Während er tief Luft holte und nach Worten rang, konnte Bulma ihn lediglich verständnislos anstarren. „Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob du nicht an Vegeta denkst, wenn ich bei dir bin, du dir nicht viel lieber wünscht, dass er dich küsst oder er mit dir schläft. Gib es zu, eigentlich willst du nur ihn."

Vegeta?

Das war einer der seltenen Momente, in denen sogar Bulma die Worte fehlten. Sie konnte nicht anders, als für einige Sekunden vollkommen fassungslos seinen Blick erwidern. Mit den ersten Tränen, kam jedoch erneut die Wut in ihr hoch. Er wagte es tatsächlich, ihre Gefühle zu beurteilen? Ließ sie im Stich, aus verletzten Stolz? Hielt es nicht für nötig, mit ihr ein ernsthaftes Gespräch zu führen, obwohl sie bereits so viele Jahre gemeinsam miteinander verbracht hatten? Ja, obwohl sie so oft Ängste um ihn durchgestanden hatte, seinen Tod beweint hatte, alles versucht hatte, um ihm sein Leben zurückzugeben und jahrelang darauf warten musste, bis sie ihn endlich wieder hatte?

„Raus", wisperte Bulma. Sie ärgerte sich selbst darüber, wie schwach und verletzt ihre Stimme klang. Yamchu hatte ihr aber gerade das Herz gebrochen und jetzt fühlte es sich so an, als würde es nie wieder heilen.

Statt zu gehen, wurde Yamchus Blick plötzlich weicher. Bulma sah seiner Miene an, dass er zu bereuen begann, was er ihr vorgeworfen hatte. Aber was fiel ihm ein, sie zu bemitleiden! Er war zu bemitleiden, weil er sie und ihre Liebe verlor und sie die einzige war, die je zu ihm gehalten hatte! Yamchu hatte kein Recht so auszusehen, als wäre sie das Häufchen Elend, dass ihre Beziehung hinterließ.

„Verschwinde!", schrie Bulma, nachdem sie seinen Blick nicht mehr länger ertragen konnte.

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, stieß sie ihn heftig mit den Händen von sich, so dass Yamchu zurücktaumelte. Nach dem kleinen Überraschungsmoment hatte er sich aber schnell wieder gefangen. Er warf ihr nicht einen kleinen Blick zu, sagte nicht ein letztes Abschiedsworte, sondern ließ Bulma einfach in ihrem Labor zurück. Ihre Tränen konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten. Noch immer wollte sie krampfhaft nicht das kleine Häufchen Elend sein, aber je mehr Tränen über ihre Wangen rollten, desto deutlicher wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie es doch war. So deutlich, dass ihre Tränen letztendlich gewannen.

Das war ihr Ende.

* * *

><p>Vegeta hatte nicht lauschen wollen, aber Bulma mit ihrer schrillen Stimme konnte man einfach nicht überhören und als dann sein Name fiel, sah er es als sein Recht an, dass zu hören, was sie sprachen, wenn es schon um ihn ging.<p>

Letztendlich war er wieder mal zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass die Menschen dumm waren. Yamchu hat wahrscheinlich die Frau zum Teufel gejagt, die das einzige bisschen Glück in seinem mickrigen Leben war und Bulma hatte sich stundenlang wegen diesem Idioten die Augen ausgeheult, obwohl er schon immer gewusst hatte, wie wenig dieser Typ eigentlich wert war.

Eigentlich juckte Vegeta dieses alberne Drama der beiden nicht die Bohne, allerdings hatte nun auch er darunter zu leiden.

Für ein paar Stunden war Bulma mit ihren Tränen zu nichts zu gebrauchen gewesen und dann hat sie sich so in die Arbeit gestürzt, dass sie gar nicht mehr aus ihrem Labor kam. Bedeutete also, dass Vegeta sich tatsächlich selbst am Kühlschrank hatte bedienen müssen.

Vegeta war sich bewusst, dass er vieles konnte, denn immerhin war er der Prinz hier, doch kochen zählte nicht zu seinen Stärken. Musste es ja auch nicht, immerhin war das Frauenarbeit.

Vegetas Training an diesem Tag lief schlecht. Er wurde immer wieder von seinen eigenen Energiebällen getroffen, konnte heute das Level der erhöhten Schwerkraft nicht so gut bewältigen, wie er es die letzten Tage geschafft hatte und war bereits viel zu früh am Rande seiner Kräfte. Gleichzeitig ärgerte sich Vegeta maßlos darüber, wie schlecht es lief, was ihn zusätzlich ablenkte. So mies war seine Konzentration schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Und wieder einmal war Bulma Schuld daran. Er wusste die ganze Zeit daran denken, wie er Yamchu an ihrer Stelle einen ordentlichen Kinnhaken gegeben hätte. Er war sogar nahe daran gewesen, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Dass er es am Ende doch nicht getan hatte, wurmte ihn noch immer.

Als Vegeta erneut von seiner eigenen Energieladung getroffen wurde und sich nur mit Mühe und Not nach einigen Minuten vom Boden aufrichten konnte, beschloss er, dass er das heutige Training beenden musste. Es war gegen Mitternacht, als er den Gravitationsraum verließ. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf die beleuchteten Fenster des Labors. Bulma schien noch immer hinter ihren Mikroskopen zu sitzen – oder sie weinte sich mal wieder die Augen aus.

Vegeta beschloss, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Wie konnte es denn nur so viel zum Forschen, Entwickeln, Bauen, Basteln und Heulen geben? Wenn sie da gar nicht mehr rauskam, bekam er auch in den nächsten Tagen nichts ordentliches zu Essen. Zunächst brauchte er jedoch eine Dusche.

* * *

><p>Bulma bemerkte ihn nicht, als Vegeta das Labor betrat. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, über den Tisch gelehnt und montierte gerade etwas.<p>

Typisch Mensch. Der Feind hatte bei solch schlechten Sinnen bei ihnen alle leichtes Spiel. Sie sah nicht mal auf, als er hinter sie trat. Erst, als Vegeta die Weinflasche direkt vor ihrer Nase abstellte, hob sie überrascht den Kopf und drehte sich schließlich zu ihm um.

„Mitternacht ist vorbei. Du bist ein Jahr älter geworden. Menschen werden nicht schönen. Man sieht ihnen das Alter an, also kannst du den gut gebrauchen."

Anstatt sich aber über seinen Kommentar zu ärgern, wie er es eigentlich erwartet hatte, war sie jedoch von seiner Geste zu überrascht.

„Bild dir bloß nichts ein, den habe ich aus eurem Weinkeller mitgehen lassen", fügte Vegeta schnell hinzu, um zu verhindern, dass sie gleich nervig wurde.

„Findest du etwa, dass ich hässlich bin?", fragte Bulma stattdessen.

Vegeta rollte genervt mit den Augen. Natürlich war sie nicht hässlich. Er würde ihr aber auch kaum auf die Nase binden, dass er sie in dem blauen Minikleid und mit dem weißen Laborkittel bedeckt, so heiß fand, dass es sogar ihn selbst schon erschreckte.

„Willst du das jetzt etwa wissen, weil du denkst, dass dieser Schwachkopf dich nicht mehr attraktiv findet und dich deswegen hat sitzen lassen?" Vegeta konnte kaum glauben, dass sie ihn dazu brachte, sich in der Pflicht zu fühlen, ihr Selbstwertgefühl wieder aufzubauen. „Vergiss ihn einfach. Er war schon immer ein Idiot!"

Bulmas Augen wurden schmaler. Sie wandte den Kopf ab und ging schließlich mit langsamen Schritten an ihm vorbei.

„Er ist kein Idiot, sondern ich bin die Idiotin", sagte sie, als sie an ihrem Schreibtisch stehen blieb und sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte. Etwas an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich verändert. Mit ihren blauen Augen sah sie ihm voller Bitterkeit entgegen. „Die Frage, ob ich hässlich bin, hat nichts mit Yamchu zu tun, sondern rein mit dir. Yamchu hatte nämlich Recht!"

Vegeta bemerkte, dass sie sich mit ihrer Hand an einem Locher auf dem Tisch abstützte und sah deutlich, wie sie ihren schmalen Finger um den Griff klammerte. Anscheinend brauchte sie Halt, um ihre aufkeimende Wut zu kontrollieren, von der er nicht ganz verstand, woher sie eigentlich plötzlich kam und wieso er dabei eine Rolle spielte.

„Jedes Mal, wenn Yamchu mich geküsst hat, habe ich eigentlich dich geküsst! Wenn Yamchu mit ihr geschlafen hatte, habe ich mit dir geschlafen! Wenn er mich ihm Arm hielt, warst es du, der mich wärmte und wenn er sagte, dass er mich liebt, hast du das zu mir gesagt!" Bulmas Stimme überschlug sich beinahe und ihre Wut nahm von Wort zu Wort zu. „Ich bin hier die Idiotin!", schrie sie nun. „Ich bin nämlich diejenige, die Yamchu, nur noch etwas vorgemacht hat, obwohl er mich wirklich liebt und uns so viele Jahre und Erlebnisse gemeinsam verbinden. Und das alles für jemanden der mich ständig nur beleidigt-"

Vegeta reagierte schnell genug, um dem fliegenden Locher auszuweichen, den Bulma plötzlich nach ihm geschleudert hatte.

„... mich behandelt, als wäre ich seine Dienerin, statt die, die ihn aufgenommen hat, obwohl ihn die ganze Welt am liebsten tot sehen würde, weil er für sie nur der gefährliche Massenmörder ist, ..."

Gnadenlos machte sie mit einem ihrer Ordner weiter. Der verfehlte ebenfalls sein Ziel. Ein erneutes Mal ließ Vegeta sich jedoch nicht von ihr bewerfen. Er kam blitzschnell auf sie zu und packte ihre Hand, als sie gerade dabei war, eine Schere nach ihm zu schleudern.

„... und für jemanden, für den ich hässlich bin", fuhr sie mit unbeeindruckter Miene fort, während er noch immer ihre Hand fest in seinem Griff hielt. „Ich hab Yamchu verloren, für jemanden, für den ich einfach _nichts_, aber auch gar _nichts_, wert bin." Eine Hausforderung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und der Ausdruck in ihren Augen wurde noch bitterer. „So Vegeta, jetzt hast du freie Bahn. Jetzt kannst du mir den Hals umdrehen, mich erschlagen, mich verprügeln, bis ich verblute – wie du willst."

Vegeta spürte, wie sehr Bulma hinter ihren Worten stand. Ihr Herz raste vor Wut, ihre blauen Augen haben ihn wahrscheinlich noch nie so eiskalt angesehen und ihr Körper zitterte nicht das geringste bisschen. Es hatte wirklich noch niemals eine Frau gegeben, die es gewagt hatte, so mit ihm zu reden. Eigentlich hatte sie insofern recht, dass sie es wirklich verdient hatte, dass er ihr den Hals umdrehte, sie erschlug oder sie blutig prügelte. Einen kleinen Moment war ein Teil in ihm auch stark in Versuchung gewesen, dieser Phase ein Ende zu bereiten – dieser Teil war aber zu klein gewesen und nicht entschlossen genug.

Etwas anderes in ihm spürte stattdessen, welch Bedeutung ihre Worte eigentlich hatte und begriff, warum sie so heftig gegen ihn reagierte. Vegeta konnte nicht umhin, als beeindruckt von ihrem Mut zu sein und – auch wenn es ihm missfiel – war er auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise berührt von ihr. Zudem kam auch, dass er sie noch nie so schön gesehen hat, wie in diesem Moment, in dem sie mit geröteten Wangen vor ihm stand und ihn mit dieser bitterer Leidenschaft betrachtete, die wahrscheinlich nur ihm gehörte.

Eines hatte dieser Mensch ihm voraus. Obwohl er sich immer noch als den stärkeren und mutigeren sah, hatte er es im Gegensatz zu ihr, ihr gegenüber nicht geschafft, zuzugeben, ihr mit Haut und Haaren verfallen zu sein.

Vegeta wusste selbst nicht wie ihm geschah und welche Konsequenzen es eigentlich für ihn hatte, als er nach Bulmas anderen Hand griff und sie so heftig mit seinem Unterkörper gegen den Schreibtisch drückte, so dass es ihr wahrscheinlich bereits wehtat. Er presste seine Lippen auf ihre und erstickte Bulmas überraschten Aufschrei mit seiner Zunge.

In diesem Moment hatte sie verloren. Bulma ergab sie seinem Kuss und ergab sich ihm, ließ ihn aber gleichzeitig immer noch die Wut spüren, die sie gerade gegen ihn hegte.

Aber auch Vegeta hatte verloren. Gegen diesen schwachen Menschen. Er begriff zum ersten Mal, wie sehr er sich bereits in dem vergangenen Jahr verloren hatte. Die Tatsache, dass es nun entgültig vorbei war und kein Zurück mehr gab, machte auch ihn wütend und bekam auch Bulma zu spüren, denn schon wieder war sie an etwas Schuld. Nämlich daran, dass er sie tatsächlich liebte.

* * *

><p><em>Ende<em>


End file.
